1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crash helmet storage device for use in a riding-astride type motorcycle having a front cowl on a front portion of a motorcycle frame.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Motorcycles of the riding-astride type having front cowls and crash helmet receptacles in and on motorcycle frames are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-192481 and French Utility Model Publication No. 2,397,315, for exampe. However, there has not been known any motorcycle which has a crash helmet receptacle in a front cowl.